Pagi Yang Berbeda
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Pagi hari di Sunny: Sanji memasak di dapur, Zoro berlatih di gym pribadinya. Tidak ada komunikasi. Tapi kali ini Sanji jauh-jauh naik ke tempat gym Zoro? Maaf yaoi-lover! Ini bukan yaoi fic.


**Rating: **T

**Ringkasan: ** Pagi hari di Sunny: Sanji memasak di dapur, Zoro berlatih di gym pribadinya. Tidak ada komunikasi. Tapi kali ini Sanji jauh-jauh naik ke tempat gym Zoro? Maaf yaoi-lover! Ini bukan yaoi fic.

**Dislaimer: **OnePieceitu© Oda-sama. Cukup?

**Pagi yang Berbeda **

Ini adalah pagi yang biasa di Sunny. Sanji bangun lalu mulai mempersiapkan sarapan, dan tidak lama kemudian, Zoro juga bangun. Mereka tidak bicara, keduanya menuju tempat yang berbeda. Sanji tentu saja pergi ke dapur, sementara Zoro pergi ke gym pribadinya. Di mana dia akan menghabiskan waktunya tepat sebelum ada yang meneriakinya lewat toa untuk turun ke ruang makan.

Di dalam masih gelap saat itu, tapi sebentar lagi dia akan bisa melihat semburat matahari pagi. Zoro lebih suka tidak menyalakan lampu, dia lebih suka kegelapan. Selain untuk melatih penglihatannya, dia suka melihat matahari terbit dari tempat itu.

Dan untuk pemanasan, dia mulai push-up sekitar 1000 kali, dia melakukannya lagi masing- masing dengan jumlah yang sama untuk setiap jarinya sebagai penumpu. Lalu dia mengangkat beban dengan kakinya. Ketika dia mencapai angka 700, Zoro menyadari kalau ada orang lain yang menyaksikannya. Matanya berkedut secara otomatis ketika dia mencium bau tembakau yang terbakar di udara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, koki genit?" Zoro bergumam tanpa menghentikan mengangkat beban di kakinya. Sanji, dengan satu tangan di saku celana, memandang Zoro. Dia mendekati laki-laki yang berdiri terbalik itu dengan pandangan ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu, sebuah kunjungan mungkin?"

Zoro memandang koki itu dengan curiga. Tidak biasanya koki genit berkata begitu. Kata-kata Sanji yang normal selalu mengandung nama panggilan untuknya, entah marimo atau kepala lumut.

"Bukannya kau harus memasak sarapan?"

"Sudah. Aku tinggal menunggu semuanya matang. Jangan khawatir dengan bagianmu. Sarapan kali ini akan cukup untuk kalian semua. Bahkan kalau Luffy ingin tambah."

Zoro menyeringai. "Kau cerewet sekali." Sebenarnya itu adalah suatu tantangan untuk Sanji. Seharusnya koki itu akan menjawab dengan pedas sebagai gantinya. Tapi Sanji malah tersenyum pahit.

"Begitu ya?" Dan hal ini benar-benar mencurigakan untuk Zoro.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau terdengar tidak seperti biasa."

Sanji masih tersenyum. Dia mendekati Zoro, mengangkat beban di kaki Zoro dengan satu tangan, memindahkannya ke lantai dengan suara berdebum.

"Mengapa kau berlatih seperti ini setiap hari? Apa kau tidak capek?"

Zoro berhenti begitu beban di kakinya sudah tidak ada. Dia memulai push up lagi.

"Capek? Aku tidak bisa merasa begitu. Untuk mencapai tujuanku, aku tidak boleh berhenti." dia menjawab dengan heran. "Pagi ini kau aneh sekali."

Sanji tertawa. "Jadi apa maumu? Pertarungan?"

"Pasti lebih baik daripada mengobrol begini."

Sanji memandang Zoro dan mengeutkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau ini benar-benar suka bertarung, huh?"

"Dan kau itu terlalu genit." Mereka menyeringai satu sama lain.

"Kalau begitu jangan berhenti."

"Berhenti apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sanji berjalan keluar. Sanji yang begitu kalem ini membuat Zoro tidak nyaman. Rasanya aneh sekali bicara dengannya begini. Ini bukan cara mereka saling mengerti. Mereka mengerti satu sama lainnya lewat sebuah pertarungan.

"Hei, koki genit!" Zoro memanggil, sebelum Sanji mencapai tangga tali. Sanji berhenti dan berbalik.

"Ada apa, marimo?"

Zoro agak ragu. Tapi dia harus mengatakannya. Sesuatu yang kadang menjadi pertanyaan dalam pikirannya. Pertanyaan yang tidak akan dia katakan kalau saja Sanji tidak terdengar begitu serius kali ini.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Silahkan, tapi waktuku tidak banyak. Cepat katakan."

Zoro cemberut. Ini tidak seperti dirinya, menanyakan pertanyaan konyol.

"Mengapa kau selalu merayu gadis-gadis kalau pada akhirnya kau tidak menjalin hubungan apapun dengan mereka? Apa kau tidak capek?"

Sanji memandang Zoro dengan heran. Jadi pada akhirnya dia menanyakan hal itu juga hah? Well…

"Rasanya seperti kau dan pedang-pedangmu itu. Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku menemukan seseorang yang tepat."

"Seseorang yang tepat? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

Sanji berpikir sesaat. Hubungannya dengan Robin tidak seperti yang dia inginkan, rasanya hubungan itu tidak akan berakhir di kapel atau apa. Dan Nami? Benarkah gadis itu akan pernah menyukainya? Dia mengagumi, kalau bukan mencintai navigator mereka itu, tapi dia melakukannya pada setiap gadis cantik yang ia temui. Tapi rasanya aneh sekali sewaktu dia menggeleng. Ada satu harapan kalau gadis _mikan_ itu akan menyadari kalau perlakuannya padanya itu tulus, lebih dari perlakuannya pada semua gadis lain yang ia temui.

Tapi rasanya dia tidak perlu memberi tahu marimo soal ini. Lagipula apa urusannya dengan para gadis? Rasanya tidak ada."Ada yang lain, marimo?"

Zoro nyengir. "Tidak." Dia melihat koki itu keluar. Aneh sekali kalau ada sedikit perasaan lega di hatinya. Setidaknya perempuan itu bebas. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau milikku, Robin."

**Aku mengubah sedikit endingnya, soalnya aku suka pairing ini. Maksudku ZoroxRobin dan Nami boleh buat Sanji. Ada yang nggak ngeh? Well, ini termasuk fic awalku. Jadi kalau idenya agak aneh ya, mohon pengertiannya :D**

**Ku tunggu review kalian, apapun itu! Kritik, komen, saran, flare (tapi bakal nggak kutanggapi) juga nggak apa-apa. Makasih lho buat yang udah baca :D**


End file.
